barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Valentine Adventure
Barney's Valentine Adventure (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 60 # Part 3: The Rainbow Song (2000 Version) # Part 4: BMVLB - Chapter 2 # Part 5: Just Imagine (2000 Version) # Part 6: BMVLB - Chapter 3 # Part 7: Castles So High (2000 Version) # Part 8: BMVLB - Chapter 4 # Part 9: I Love is a Reason for a Valentine's Day (2000 Version) # Part 10: BMVLB - Chapter 5 # Part 11: Silly Sounds (2000 Version) # Part 12: BMVLB - Chapter 6 # Part 13: Laugh with Me (2000 Version) # Part 14: BMVLB - Chapter 7 # Part 15: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (2000 Version) # Part 16: BMVLB - Chapter 8 # Part 17: Five Little Butterflies (2000 Version) # Part 18: BMVLB - Chapter 9 # Part 19: If All the Raindrops (2000 Version) # Part 20: BMVLB - Chapter 10 # Part 21: The Friendship Song (2000 Version) # Part 22: BMVLB - Chapter 11 # Part 23: Ring Around the Rosy (2000 Version) # Part 24: BMVLB - Chapter 12 # Part 25: London Bridge (2000 Version) # Part 26: BMVLB - Chapter 13 # Part 27: The Having Fun Song (2000 Version) # Part 28: BMVLB - Chapter 14 # Part 29: I Love is a Reason for a Valentine's Day (Reprise, 2000 Version) # Part 30: BMVLB - Chapter 15 # Part 31: I Love You (Late 2000 Version) # Part 32: BMVLB - Chapter 16 and Closing Program # Part 33: Be My Valentine Love Barney Credits # Part 34: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Intro # Part 35: BMMA - Chapter 1 # Part 36: The Noble Duke of York (1993 Version) # Part 37: BMMA - Chapter 2 # Part 38: Castles So High (1993 Version) # Part 39: BMMA - Chapter 3 # Part 40: Castles So High (Reprise, 1993 Version) # Part 41: BMMA - Chapter 4 # Part 42: Silly Sounds (1993 Version) # Part 43: BMMA - Chapter 5 # Part 44: Looby Loo (1993 Version) # Part 45: BMMA - Chapter 6 # Part 46: Go Round and Round the Village (1993 Version) # Part 47: BMMA - Chapter 7 # Part 48: If I Had One Wish (1993 Version) # Part 49: BMMA - Chapter 8 # Part 50: Old King Cole (1993 Version) # Part 51: BMMA - Chapter 9 # Part 52: Tea Party Medley (1993 Version) # Part 53: BMMA - Chapter 10 # Part 54: I Am a Fine Musician (1993 Version) # Part 55: BMMA - Chapter 11 # Part 56: It's Good to Be Home (1993 Version) # Part 57: BMMA - Chapter 12 # Part 58: I Love You (Early 1993 Version) # Part 59: BMMA - Chapter 13 and Closing Program # Part 60 and Final Part: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Credits Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube IMG 6478.jpg|'Be My Valentine, Love Barney & Magical Musical Adventure' AAF68A72-9B54-4F73-8F9C-8DF484805496.jpeg|'Yay!!!' Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends